peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 September 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-09-10 ;Comments *Peel is not sure what the title of the Wise Acres track, but thinks it is called Stay, because of the word being used frequently in the song. *Peel reveals that the Fall's LP was originally going to be called Doomsday Payoff, but was changed to Bend Sinister. *Peel plays an electronic record from Elektronische Musik Aus: Koeln who uses a sample of him reading out a story that was once used on a Tyrannosaurus Rex record. *Peel plays a session track from New Order covering Keith Hudson's Turn The Heater On. *Peel plays a French group called Les Coronados covering Captain Beefheart's Zig Zag Wanderer. Sessions *Laibach #1. Recorded: 1986-06-15. Broadcast: 24 June 1986 *Farm #4. Recorded: 1986-08-10. Broadcast: 20 August 1986 Tracklisting *Word Of Mouth Featuring DJ Cheese: Coast To Coast (7") Champion *Julian Cope: World Shut Your Mouth (7") Island *Laibach: Live Is Life (session) *Wise Acres: Stay (7" - So Finally Sweet) Cherry Red *BandyT: Roadblock (7" - Different Romance) Setspeed *Passmore Sisters: Love Songs For Ever (7" - Violent Blue) Sharp *Farm: The Moroccan (session) *Slapshot: Chip On My Shoulder (12" - Back On The Map) Taang! :(news) *Noel Hill Agus Tony MacMahon: The Humours Of Castlefin (LP - I Gcnoc Na Graí) Gael-Linn *Fall: R.O.D. (Realm Of Dusk) (LP - Bend Sinister) Beggars Banquet *Elektronische Musik Aus: Koeln: Sunken Galleons And Pirate Pictures (LP - EMAK 3) Originalton West :(JP: 'You may well laugh. Actually I'm on a bit of a marigold comedown myself after that. I've been sampled clearly') The track had a laughing sample at the end of the record. *Farm: Worn Out Sayings (session) *Ultramagnetic MC's: Funky Potion (12" - Ego Tripping / Funky Potion) Next Plateau *Relations: Brainwashed And Blowdried (7" - Brainwashed And Blowdried / Come Home (Tell Us Everything)) Hush :(Singled Out trailer by Janice Long) *Squirrel Bait: Kid Dynamite (7") Homestead *Bhundu Boys: Zvichatinesta (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *Laibach: Krvava Gruda - Plodna Zemlja (session) *Sackgasse: Diebels (7" - Alles Klar?!) Not On Label *New Order: Turn The Heater On (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *D.T.M.B. Choir: Hlanganani (v/a LP - South African Trade Union Worker Choirs) Rounder *Nightporters: Behind Your Back (12" - Outside Looking In...) Safety Net *Farm: Power Over Me (session) *Fall: Terry Waite Sez (LP - Bend Sinister) Beggars Banquet *Sudden Sway: Let's Evolve (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Laibach: Krst (session) :(In Concert trailer featuring The Waterboys by Pete Drummond) *Sugar Minott: Them A Wolf (7") Redman International *Stupids: Sleeping Troubles (LP - Retard Picnic) Children Of The Revolution *John Fahey: Indian Pacific R.R. Blues (LP - Live In Tasmania) Takoma *Les Coronados: Zig Zag Wanderer (v/a LP - What A Nice Way To Turn Seventeen No. 6) Seventeen *Farm: Wearing That Smile (session) *Flux: The Stonecutter (LP - Uncarved Block) One Little Indian File ;Name *020A-B1197XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 ;Length *1:59:54 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1197/1) ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library